


Accidentally Intended

by Blooming_Day



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are both idiots, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/pseuds/Blooming_Day
Summary: An arranged marriage unifying two kingdoms is not that bad if you're marrying your college crush. But what if your crush agreed to the marriage under a misconception of identities?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 44
Kudos: 165
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Accidentally Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time taking part in Tiny Sparks! And I'm super excited!
> 
> Writing under a 1000 words was a challenge I never thought I could succeed in but I surprisingly made it! I hope everyone likes it ><
> 
> Thank you mods for this opportunity and for kindly answering my questions. Thank you readers for giving this little piece of my heart a chance.
> 
> Please do leave a comment below to let me know your thoughts about this!

"You're Baekhyun."

The tone was accusatory, making Baekhyun's heart clench.

"That's my Korean name, My Prince, given by my mother. To my kingdom, I am Prince Boxian, the only son of King XiaoZe." Baekhyun tried explaining calmly but the look of utter shock on Chanyeol's face made his words come out as a quivering mess. This was not how he expected his wedding night to be.

"You don't use social media. And you go by the name Baekhyun around campus. How was I supposed to know that  _ you're  _ Boxian?" Prince Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair.

"My father didn't want me to reveal my identity to the world. He tends to get a little… overprotective. I apologise for the confusion." His eyes started watering at the reproachful questions of his husband.

There was a moment of silence. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol closed his eyes, massaging his temples. Their heavy breathing was the only evident sound in the room other than the faint chorus of the celebration going on outside.  _ Ironic _ , Baekhyun thought,  _ people of both our kingdoms are celebrating the joy of our union while my own husband hates it. _

"The boy who's always with you, who is he?" Chanyeol's eyes were still closed, and his voice was hesitant, dreadful of the answer.

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed for an infinitesimal moment before he realised whom Chanyeol was referring to. "Who? Gege? His name is Xiao Zhan. He's the son of my father's royal advisor. We have been together since childhood."

Chanyeol groaned and punched the wall mirror near him. The glass shattered on the floor along with Baekhyun's heart.

"You both are always together,  _ always. _ " Blood was dripping from Chanyeol's hand but neither of them paid any attention to it. "I thought, I thought he was Boxian."

The realisation of the situation finally hits Baekhyun as a lone tear drops down his face. There was a pregnant pause in the room.

"I need some time alone, please." Baekhyun whispered, low but firm. He doesn't want to even look at Chanyeol right now.

"Yeah, me too." Chanyeol stormed out of the room, leaving his husband alone.

In his newfound solitude, Baekhyun cried. He let teardrops fall like pearls with little whimpers tearing through the silence.

He had been stupid, so stupid. His hopes and expectations felt like jests to mock him now. How dare he be audacious enough to think this was going to be his happily-ever-after? That someone like Chanyeol could really want him?

He was overjoyed when he first heard the news of his marriage from his father. As a royal, he had never dared to love knowing that an arranged marriage was his ultimate fate and yet his heart couldn't stop craving a certain tall prince who paraded the college campus with a goofy smile and big, beautiful eyes. This marriage announcement had been his dream-come-true.

But he had gotten his wakeup call soon enough when he heard the maids gossiping in hushed tones about Prince Chanyeol vehemently refusing to this  _ ludicrous arrangement. _ But he had given himself solace by saying Prince Chanyeol was unaware of his real identity, so the rejection was not towards Baekhyun but to the idea of marrying a stranger.

Things changed when one day he saw one of Chanyeol's bodyguards pointing towards him and his companion and Chanyeol staring at them with wide eyes while he was strolling on campus. The moment their eyes met, Chanyeol got flustered and turned to leave.

"I think he got shy." His companion, Xiao Zhan, had said. And Baekhyun had simply blushed.

Later that day, once again, he heard the maids gossiping but this time they were discussing the change in Prince Chanyeol's sudden willingness to the arranged marriage.

Baekhyun's joys knew no bounds. Chanyeol had agreed to marry him. And Chanyeol had agreed to marry him knowing it was  _ him _ .

Thinking back upon it, Baekhyun felt so silly. Chanyeol had only agreed because he thought it was Xiao Zhan and not Baekhyun.

Centuries old traditions of the grooms not seeing each other before the wedding night is what had caused this fiasco and Baekhyun wonders if things would have ended differently if it were not so.

_ What's the point of thinking about it now when he already hates me? _ Baekhyun continued to sob.

He did not leave his room for three days. Finally, Chanyeol came knocking. His voice was soft but authoritative enough for Baekhyun to immediately open the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with, My Prince?" Baekhyun asked, voice cold and eyes avoidant.

"You've not left your chamber in three days. Everyone is worried. And please, call me Chanyeol. We are husbands, after all."

Baekhyun laughs bitterly. "We may be married to the world, but are we really husbands if you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Chanyeol's eyes widen. "I apologise for my behaviour the other night, but I could never hate you."

"You wanted to marry me because you thought I was Gege! That's why you were so angry on our  _ wedding night! _ "

Chanyeol shakes his head. "You have it all wrong, Baekhyun. I was angry at my own foolishness. That I had let myself be upset throughout my wedding rituals thinking I was marrying the man my best friend, Yibo, admired from afar."

"I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain. Initially, I'd refused to get married because my heart belonged to someone else. Yet, I had asked one of my men to find out more about Prince Boxian. You already know about the day he pointed at you on campus."

Baekhyun nods.

"I thought your friend was Boxian because I knew you were Baekhyun. So I went and fought harder against my father until he threatened my royal title and I-I want to become the next ruler Baekhyun, so I gave up and agreed." Chanyeol ended, sighing.

"You said your heart belonged to someone else." Baekhyun mutters. "Who?"

"Don't you still get it? I've been in love with you all along."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not sorry for interesting Xiao Zhan and Yibo :P
> 
> And just to make things clear, Yibo had only admired Xiao Zhan from a distance. He didn't know who he was or what his name was.
> 
> Both Chanyeol and Yibo are just dorks hopelessly watching Baekhyun and Xiao Zhan from afar.


End file.
